Are you True?
by Cnglee
Summary: Kenna left France almost two years ago. But when Mary's mother dies she is forced to return for her friend. What will happen between she and Bash?
1. Going Through the Motions

Kenna looked out her window at the dew covered field. Her older brothers are overseeing the servants harvest the crops for the autumn. A cry pulled her from her thoughts. She walked into the chamber that connected to hers and found her daughter Evangeline sitting up in her cradle. Kenna smiled at the little girl.

"Did you wake all alone?"

Evangeline smiled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder and sucked her thumb. Kenna carried her down the stone steps and out to the kitchen. Their cook Poppy was busy stoking the fire. She turned and grinned.

"I see that our little one is up."

Kenna smiled. "Is there any apples?"

She handed her an apple and grabbed a pot to place over the fire. Kenna cut up the apple and handed Evangeline a small slice. Poppy grinned as she started stew for supper.

"I spotted some of the pumpkins in the field. I suppose I will be making some pies tomorrow."

Kenna smiled. "Well Poppy your pies are the best in all of Scotland."

She blushed. "You're sweet Lady Kenna." She had just begun to busy herself with the pot when she pulled something out of her apron. "I nearly had forgotten. This arrived for you this afternoon."

Kenna accepted the letter and carried Evangeline back into the main house. She set her daughter down by her rocking horse before sitting down and reading her letter by the fire.

 _My Dearest Kenna,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. As always we miss you here everyday. How are you family? You would not believe how much Jean has grown. He has began to walk everywhere. I can hardly keep up. Francis and Mary are negotiating a new deal with The English. I doubt that it will be agreed upon. You know how Elizabeth can be. I do hope you would come visit. Especially with how dangerous Scotland has become._

 _All my love,_

 _Lola_

Kenna smiled. She heard the front door shut and tucked the letter into the pocket of her dress and stood. Her mother walked through the door with her younger sister. There arms were laden down with rolls of fabric. Kenna smiled.

"Shopping again?"

Kenna's mother Rosalie smiled. "Well I suppose this is too much but I can have the seamstress make you girls some new winter cloaks and gloves."

She set the fabric down and took off her white gloves.

"Have your father and brothers come in yet?"

Kenna shook her head. Rosalie sighed.

"Of course they have not." She marched to the door and shouted. "Coilin! You best be bringing my sons inside. Hurry now before you all catch a cold."

Kenna's father Coilin came riding up the road and tied his horse to the fence.

"Now Rosalie the harvesting has to be done."

"That is what we have field hands for."

He rolled his eyes. Kenna's older brothers came behind him. Douglas and Ian followed their father into the house. Soon they were all seated along with Kenna's two younger sisters McKenzie and Paisley. Poppy brought the pot of stew into the dining room along with some freshly made bread. Evangeline sat in a wooden chair with a tray that a farm hand made for her. Kenna set a small piece of bread and started to feed her spoonfuls of stew. It was then that a knock came to the door. Poppy opened it to reveal a messenger.

"Evening miss. It is my duty to inform you that Mary de Guise died this evening. Her body will be set to France to be buried."

Poppy shut the door and Kenna clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Mary will be distraught."

Rosalie looked to her husband. "Coilin."

He looked at his wife. "You and Kenna will leave for France in the morning. I will send word to the castle that you will accompany your sister in law's body to your niece."

Kenna stood and hugged him. "Thank you Papa."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna stared at the casket. It swayed with the boat. Evangeline was asleep beside Kenna's brother Ian. He was sent for protection. Rosalie was staring at the casket as well. She spoke quietly.

"When James died I was distraught. I remember the funeral. Ian and Douglas sat still through the whole thing. You were just a baby, as was Mary. Her mother was beside herself with grief. We knew of the danger that the English posed to Mary. That is why she came to live with us. We felt that a private undisclosed home was best. She became, in many ways, my fourth daughter. You two were inseparable. I remember the day she was taken to the convent. You ran after the carriage until it picked up more speed then your little legs could carry you. You wept for days. I had hoped that when you were reunited in France that you would grow close again."

Kenna didn't say anything. And the rest of the journey was spent in silence. The boat docked in France and they were rushed into carriages. That is when Kenna got her first glimpse of someone familiar. She grinned.

"Leith."

He grinned and hugged her tight. "Kenna. Welcome home." He pulled away and then his smile dropped. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

She nods. "As do I."

Ian came over and stepped next to Kenna. She rolled her eyes at his overprotective nature.

"This is my elder brother Sir Ian of Kimross."

Leith bowed and then smiled. "It I nice to finally meet one of Kenna's brothers. She spoke of you both often."

Ian nodded. "Thank you. Well I should see to the body."

Rosalie stepped off the boat with Evangeline still asleep in her arms. Kenna took the little girl and introduced her mother.

"May I present The Duchess of Kimross Rosalie Beaton."

Leith bowed and Rosalie smiled. "That is not necessary. You are a friend of Kenna's."

Leith nodded. He then motioned to Evangeline. "And who may I ask is this little Beauty?"

Kenna smiled and adjusted her daughter. "This is my daughter Evangeline."

Leith looked shocked but hid it well. He smiled at the little girl.

"You are just as beautiful as your mother."

Evangeline buried her head into Kenna's neck shyly. Leith smiled and looked at them.

"We best be on our way. The castle is in mourning. They are waiting."

Kenna nodded and followed her mother into the carriage. As they made their way to the castle the butterflies in Kenna's stomach started to act up. Evangeline was wide awake and playing with her rag doll. When the carriage slowed Kenna began to hear the trumpets sounding. People rushing around. When the carriage stopped completely Kenna wanted nothing more then to remain in the carriage. She heard someone begin to announce the arrival of the royal family. That went straight through her. Then they began to be ushered from the carriage. Her mother stepped out first and she heard the man bellow.

"Presenting The Duchess of Kimross Rosalie Beaton."

Rosalie stepped out with grace. She stood tall and waited. Then the man announced.

"Presenting Sir Ian of Kimross and Lady Kenna de Poitiers."

Kenna stepped out with Evangeline in her arms. Thankfully Ian shielded her from the others. They all turned as the casket was brought out. Rosalie nodded for the servants to but her down. She walked over to the casket and placed her hand on it.

"Rest in peace Mary. I take comfort knowing that you have been reunited with my brother."

Ian simply gave the sign of the cross. Kenna placed her hand on the casket.

"I will look after her. You need not worry."

She adjusted Evangeline. As they walked forward Kenna tried her best to ignore them. When they reached the royal family Rosalie motioned for all of them to bow. She then spoke.

"Mary, darling."

Mary hugged her aunt tightly. "I can not thank you enough for accompanying her."

Rosalie touched Mary's cheek. "My darling she was my sister. It was my honor."

Mary nodded and motioned to Francis. "May I present my husband King Francis."

Rosalie bowed once more. "Your majesty."

Francis smiled politely. "It is an honor to meet you. Mary speaks very highly of you."

"Of you as well. May I present my children Sir Ian and I believe you know my daughter Lady Kenna."

Francis nodded to Ian but beamed at Kenna. Mary gathered Kenna in her arms.

"Welcome home sister."

Kenna cried quietly into her shoulder. "I am so sorry Mary."

Mary sniffled and then pulled back. "We're together again. That is what truly matters." She brushed her hand over Evangeline's face. "Hello Little One. I am your Aunt Mary."

Evangeline smiled shyly. Francis then turned to Kenna and hugged her.

"Welcome home."

Kenna nodded. Soon they were being led into the castle. Once inside Greer and Lola attacked her with hugs. Kenna giggled and they squealed.

"We've missed you so much!"

Kenna pulled away grinning and caught sight of three people who did not seem glad to see her. Claude, Catherine and Bash stood in the back. Catherine faked a smile and walked over.

"Kenna dear. Welcome back."

Kenna gritted her teeth and hugged her. They both pulled apart quickly. Lola eased the tension by setting Jean on the ground by Evangeline. They were a year apart. Lola smiled.

"Who is this little beauty?"

Kenna knelt down next to Evangeline smiling. "This is Evangeline. But you may call her Evie."

Jean looked at Evie and then held a grape out to her. Evie looked at him before accepting the grape. He smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna had changed into her white lace long sleeve nightgown and was combing through her hair when a knock came on the door. She turned.

"Come in."

Mary walked in wearing her nightdress and carrying two steaming mugs. Kenna smiled. Mary handed her a mug.

"Francis purchased a coffee plantation. We are now overrun with coffee beans."

Kenna smiled and tried a sip. Mary had the cooks sweeten the bitter drink with milk. She smiled.

"So how are you doing with all of this?"

Mary sighed. "I miss her more then ever. It comforted me to know that she was out there. Keeping my country safe."

Kenna nodded and looked around. "believe it or not I missed this place."

Mary smiled. "I understand. Are you going to stay?"

"Just long enough for the funeral.'

She nodded and spotted Evangeline fast asleep in the bed. Her dark brown hair covered the ivory pillow. Her soft pinks lips were parted. Mary smiled.

"She is beautiful."

Kenna nodded. "She is. Inside and out."

Mary then threw Kenna a look. "She resembles Bash more so then Renaude. And if I do recall you gave birth weeks sooner than planned. Yet she appears healthy."

Kenna sighed. "To what are you asking?"

"Is this Bash's daughter?"

Kenna sighed and went quiet before whispering. "Yes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Yes I am well aware that Francis dies in history as do a lot of others in this story. This is why I love fanfiction, you can make history whatever you please.**


	2. The Return

Kenna poured Evangeline a small cup of milk before handing her a buttermilk biscuit covered with honey. Kenna had just sat down when her mother walked in. She was already fully dressed. She looked at Kenna.

"I was wondering something...Mary still is not pregnant."

Kenna rolled her eyes as she dipped her spoon into her bowl of porridge. "Do not start Mother."

"Well I want to help her. Especially now."

"Why now?"

"When her mother died Mary became the head of Scotland. She must now prove to the people that she can lead and will leave them another leader."

Kenna ate a spoonful of porridge before speaking. "And how do you suppose that you can help?"

"My family has a few tricks to help that issue along."

"Do not tell her that Mother."

"It is my duty as her aunt."

Kenna rolled her eyes and popped a blueberry into her mouth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna tied the ribbons on the back of her daughters royal blue gown. She then slipped on her white ribbon socks and black buckle shoes before smoothing her daughter's shoulder length brown hair with a matching blue hair ribbon that tied in a bow at the top. Kenna finished slipping on her burgundy sheer long sleeve tie back silk gown. She slid on her gold sling back shoes before securing her braided back bangs in the center on her head with gold rose hairpins. She fastened her gold rose earrings on before grabbing Evangeline's hand and leading her down the stone steps. She was clutching her favorite rag doll under her arm. They went into the throne room and found Mary, Francis, Bash, Catherine, Greer, Lola, Claude, and Charles. They were arranging the service for Mary's mother. When Kenna entered Claude smiled wickedly.

"Oh Kenna what a delight for you to be here once again. Are you and Bash going to get a divorce while that cardinal is here?"

Kenna plastered a smile on her face. "Oh Claude I am delighted to see that you have not changed one bit. I see that Catherine hasn't found someone stupid enough to believe that you are a virgin yet."

Mary placed her hand over her mouth to cover a laugh. Kenna felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her mother standing there. Rosalie looked at her daughter knowingly.

"Kenna dear, did you show Mary the flowers that we brought from Scotland?" She looked at Mary smiling. "I had the grounds keeper cut them fresh. Mary loved my bluebells."

Mary smiled. "That is too kind of you Aunt Rosalie. I wanted to have a traditional Scottish funeral for her. Perhaps you can help us plan those out."

She nodded and stepped forward to the table. She smiled.

"We brought with us several cases of Scottish whisky as well as over a dozen pumpkin pies, mounds of raspberry tarts, and of course black pudding for the feast."

Catherine looked confused. "Feast?"

"After the funeral it is traditional for a seven course feast to be served."

Catherine nodded. Mary glanced at her.

"What needs to be done before hand?"

"Traditionally the body is guarded around the clock by family members to ensure that their spirit is not taken by the devil. then the women of the family prepare the body for the viewing. Then each family member toast the deceased. Eight men are to carry the casket down to the burial. Women do not attend the burial itself."

They all nodded. Lola motioned to a servant and spoke.

"Margret would you mind taking Jean and Evangeline outside?"

Margret nodded and held her hand out for Evangeline. Evie hesitated and looked to her mother. Kenna knelt down.

"It's alright darling. Go with the kind woman and I will join you soon."

Evie nodded and followed Margret and Jean outside. Ian walked into the room and looked at his mother.

"I've just been relieved by some servants. Would you like me to bring it inside?"

Rosalie nodded. "Yes please do Ian."

Ian disappeared and returned with a wooden crate. Rosalie bent over and lifted out a black lace gown. She laid it on the table.

"I found this in your mother's things. She wished to be buried in it."

Mary nodded and ran her hands over the lace. "Then she will be."

Rosalie then placed a gold and emerald crown and an emerald necklace on the dress. "Her crown must be worn for the viewing and then given to Mary."

Kenna looked in the crate and saw one last thing. She lifted it out and smiled to herself. It was Mary de Guise crucifix. Kenna placed it on the dress and Mary started to cry quietly. Greer wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

"Tomorrow will be difficult for all of us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna walked outside and spotted Jean and Evie tossing a ball to eachother. She smiled and settled herself on the cool grass. She heard a voice behind her that startled her.

"You will get your gown dirty."

Kenna glanced up and saw Bash standing there. He was staring at the children. Kenna shrugged.

"Sometimes it's worth getting dirty."

He nodded. "What happened to Sweden?"

Kenna knew to what he was referring to. "I could not cast away my child and pretend that she never existed. Besides I wanted to go home to Scotland. To be with my family. It had been so long."

Bash didn't say anything. Evie spotted her mother and came running over with Jean behind her. Kenna stood and caught the little girl. Evie giggled.

"Momma lets play."

Kenna set her down. "I believe that you and Jean are having fun without me. Go on."

Evie nodded and followed Jean. Kenna smiled after them and then saw that Bash was staring at her. She sighed and spoke quietly.

"I will be gone in two days. Then we can go back to living separate lives."

He nodded and walked away. Later when Kenna was laying out her clothes for the funeral Rosalie walked inside.

"I need your help."

Kenna glanced at Evie who was fast asleep before following her mother into the hall.

"What is it?"

"I wish to help Mary and I need you to help me do it."

"Oh mother not this again."

Rosalie seized her daughter's hand and dragged her to Mary and Francis's chambers. She spoke to the guard.

"Is my niece available?"

A guard knocked. They heard Mary answer.

"Come in."

The guard spoke. "The Duchess of Kimross and Lady Kenna, your majesty."

Mary smiled and stood from the desk. "Aunt Rosalie. Did you need something?"

Kenna spoke before her Mother could. "I would like to make it clear that this was not my idea."

Mary cocked her brow. Rosalie brought out a vial and handed it to Mary.

"When Coilin and I were first wed I found that we could not conceive. We were married for two years before I became pregnant with Douglas. When I had problems my mother, your grandmother, gave me this elixir. It works wonders."

Mary smelled it and looked unsure. "I don't know. Catherine has tried giving us some of her remedies."

"Well this I assure you works. Drink a sip just before and I can assure you that you will get pregnant."

Mary nodded. "Thank you."

Rosalie nodded and left. Kenna looked at her cousin embarrassed.

"I apologize. I asked her not to do that."

Mary smiled and sat down next to her. "At this point I am willing to do whatever it takes."

"That bad?"

Mary nodded. "Everyone is breathing down our necks. If I do not produce an heir then Charles will take the throne. Francis does not want that."

Kenna nodded and then sighed. "I spoke to Bash."

"Really?"

"Or more he spoke to me."

"And?"

"And we both agreed that when I leave things will return to what they once were."

Mary sighed. "Kenna you have to tell him. Bash has the right to know that he is a father."

"Mary he will say that he is not."

"Do you believe that he is?"

"With my whole heart. Afterall the dates match up to Bash."

They both jumped when Francis entered the room. He smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kenna smiled and stood. "Not at all. I was just leaving. Goodnight."

They nodded. As soon as she left Mary climbed into bed. Francis spoke to her quietly.

"Kenna's daughter is also Bash's?"

Mary sighed. "You heard that?"

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Does he not know?"

She shook her head. "Their marriage ended on bad terms. I think she is truly frightened to tell him."

He sighed. "He is my brother, I can not know what I do and not tell him."

Mary looked at him. "You are my husband and I need to know that I can tell you something and have it stay between us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna was walking towards the throne room when she fell in step with Francis. He smiled at her as they walked.

"I am truly happy to have you home."

Kenna smiled. "Thank you. It feels different but a good different."

He nodded. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh?"

Before he could say anything Catherine came out of the dining hall.

"Francis there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere. The cardinal just arrived."

Francis nodded. Kenna spoke to him.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?"

He paused and looked between his mother and Kenna. "Oh nothing. We can talk about it later. Mary is waiting for you in the throne room."

Kenna nodded and walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. The Truth Comes Out

The morning of the funeral arrived too soon. Kenna was dressed in her navy long sleeve tulle gown, navy suede sling back heels, pearl drop earrings, and silver moon pendant. She was tying the back of Evangeline's navy silk gown when the little girl looked at her mother.

"Momma sad?"

Kenna smiled a little. "Momma is a little sad. But you need not worry."

Evie nodded and allowed Kenna to braid her hair and secure it with a red ribbon. Kenna's mother walked in wearing her red and gold brocade gown. Her dark brown hair had a delicate ruby and gold headband in place. They walked down to the front of the castle together. They followed behind everyone as the procession to the graveyard began. the bagpipers began to play as they walked. Once at the graveyard the men entered and the women waited. Mary almost collapsed crying. Once back inside the warm castle the feast began in Mary de Guise's honor. Before the first course was served Francis stood and spoke.

"Today we remember a beautiful woman, fierce ruler, and a kind soul. Mary de Guise will be missed by all."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to Mary de Guise. Kenna was at a round table with her mother, Evangeline, Ian, Bash, Catherine, Claude, and Charles. They served the first course, Scottish sausage rolls. Kenna and her family dug in. Catherine and the others threaded carefully. They made it through the next course which was leek and potato soup with ease. Then the third course was brought out. Scottish scallops and black pudding over a winter salad. Charles poked the black pudding with his fork.

"What is this?"

Rosalie smiled. "Scottish scallops and black pudding over a winter salad. My grandmother's favorite. In turn one of Mary's favorites."

Charles nodded and tried a bite. He then looked at his mother.

"It's not bad."

The fourth course was chicken caprese then a mint sorbet to cleanse the palette. The main course was served and most of the French were taken aback. Haggis was not a very well known food. Mary giggled.

"I haven't had this since I was a child."

She dug in. Bash looked at his plate carefully causing Ian to laugh.

"It's haggis with turnips and potatoes."

Bash raised his brows. "What is haggis?"

Kenna scooped some onto her fork. "If I told you, you wouldn't eat it."

He looked at her confused. Evangeline was struggling to reach her plate so Ian lifted her from her seat and held her on his lap. She ate happily and with manners. Rosalie looked at Catherine concerned.

"Your Majesty you have hardly eaten anything."

Catherine looked at her. "I've never had haggis before."

"Well just try a taste. I promise that you will not regret it."

Catherine hesitated before trying a bite. She nodded and ate the whole thing. Finally the desserts were brought out and everyone seemed to agree on those. Catherine spoke after a bite.

"These raspberry tarts are exquisite. I must find where you bought these."

Rosalie smiled. "Our cook Poppy makes them. She is a wonderful cook and Nanny."

Claude looked curious. "What is it that you and your husband do?"

"We are the largest distillery in Scotland."

Claude cocked her brow. "Distillery?"

"We make whisky. In fact all of the whisky here tonight is ours."

Catherine raised her glass. "It is a fine whiskey."

"Thank you. Our eldest son Douglas will be taking over soon. Ian would much oversee the workers then the business side of things."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Just difference of opinions Mother."

She smiled and looked at Mary.

"It's strange seeing the girls all grown up and together again. It seems like just yesterday I was sending them off to France."

Claude once again looked curious. "But they were of age."

"Oh no not then. Mary and Kenna were only nine years old. That was the hardest month of my life. Then they sent Mary to the convent and I was only allowed to visit her during the holidays."

Catherine seemed confused. "You seem to be very close to Mary."

"When my brother died, everyone felt that it would be best for Mary to be raised in my household. I raised her from the age of two until she was nine. She and Kenna were like sisters. They shared a bedroom, clothes, even toys. Nearly broke Kenna's heart when they sent her away."

Kenna sighed. "All in the past mother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna began to pack her trunk to leave when a knock came on the door. She didn't look up from shoving a gown into the trunk.

"Come in."

She finished and moved onto her jewelry. She heard Francis's voice behind her.

"Packing to leave?"

Kenna turned and smiled. "As much as I have missed everyone, it's time for me to return home."

Francis nodded and thumbed the bed curtains. "So are you not going to tell Bash?"

"Tell Bash what?"

"That Evangeline is his child."

Kenna paused and turned stunned. "You overheard Mary and I?"

He nodded. "He has the right to know Kenna. I know that you and my brother ended things on terrible terms but Kenna...keeping this from him is not right."

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know that Bash is a good man. But we were two people forced together. I can't divorce him so we are simply two people that are married and never talk."

Francis sat down next to her. "Stay. Just for a few days. Then if you truly want to leave I will arrange for you to get home safely."

Kenna thought for a minute before nodding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna stood by the carriage in her burgundy cloak. Evangeline was playing with jean as they waited for the goodbyes to come. Ian and Rosalie were saying their goodbyes to Mary, Lola and Greer. Catherine, Bash, Charles and Francis were nearby to send them off. Charles smiled at Ian.

"Perhaps you can come here again and we can go hunting."

Ian nodded. "That would be excellent." He then addressed everyone. "It has been a pleasure to meet all of you."

Rosalie spoke to Catherine. "Thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps I may return the favor someday."

Catherine nodded. "You are welcome here anytime."

Rosalie climbed into the carriage. Ian held the door as Kenna went to get inside. She caught sight of Francis and spoke to her mother quietly.

"Mother."

Rosalie looked concerned. "Kenna are you alright?"

Kenna hesitated. "I think that I am going to stay for a while."

Rosalie looked stunned. "Are you sure?"

Kenna nodded. "I promise to write."

Rosalie nodded and hugged her daughter. Kenna jumped down causing her brother and everyone else to raise their eyebrows. Kenna spoke to Ian.

"I am going to stay a little while longer."

Mary smiled. "Really?"

Kenna nodded. She kissed her brother's cheek.

"Tell everyone that I will write."

He nodded and kissed Evangeline's cheek. "Take care little one."

As the carriage pulled away Francis spoke to Kenna quietly.

"Great choice."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Changes

The next day Kenna was walking through the halls when she noticed Bash carrying his sack and talking with Leith. Kenna paused and approached. Leith smiled.

"Lady Kenna. I hear that you are staying a little longer?"

She smiled. "Yes. I decided that I would rather assist my queen then listen to my father complain about the harvest."

He laughed. Bash nodded to Leith.

"We will continue this conversation when I return."

He walked away. Kenna looked after him and spoke to Leith. "Where is he going?"

"He is going in search of an English spy on the King's orders. I just learned that the king is going with him."

She nods. "Well I best be off. The Queen wanted to have lunch."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary walked into Kenna's chambers a week later excited. Kenna laughed as she smoothed Evangeline's hair into a braid.

"Well aren't we happy this morning?"

Mary sat down and smiled. "I have some news that I wanted to share with you first." Her smile widened. "I'm with child."

Kenna squealed with delight and hugged her. "Oh Francis is going to be so excited."

Mary nodded and looked at Evangeline playing on the floor. "I owe it all to your mother. Her little elixir truly works."

Kenna rolled her eyes. "Please do not tell her that. She will never let me live it down."

Mary laughed and then smiled. "I am glad that you decided to stay. I missed you so much. I have Greer but she is busy with work and Lola...well we have a strained relationship."

Kenna nodded. "Well I am here as long as you want me here." She sighed. "Besides Bash is planning as many trips away from court as he can to stay away from me so I get to avoid him."

Mary smiled and grabbed her hand. "He will come around. I promise. Speaking of Bash...there is something that you can do."

Kenna cocked her brow. Her answer came a few minutes later when Mary let herself in. Kenna looked at her.

"What are we doing here?"

"Francis and I wish to give Bash larger chambers but as you well know he won't. So I would like you to set up his new chambers in my old chambers. Make them look completely different."

Kenna nods. "Alright."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bash and Francis returned a few days later. Francis followed Bash to his chambers. Bash opened the door and found them to be empty.

"What in the world?"

Francis turned and saw Mary walking towards them. She grinned.

"I heard that you had returned."

She kissed him softly. Bash cleared his throat and motioned to his empty room.

"Where might I ask are my things?"

She smiled. "I had them moved into my old chambers which I have had redecorated to better suit you."

He sighed. "I told you that I did not want nor do I need new chambers."

"Well I did not listen. Your things have already been moved for you."

He nodded and went off towards his new chambers. He opened the door and smiled slightly. Not only were the new chambers triple the size of his old ones but they were much more comfortable. He had a private bath, small sitting area and the bedroom. Bash set his sack down and ran his hand over the smooth mahogany wood that his new canopy bed was made of. He had bed linens of deep emerald. The fancy lamps had been removed and replaced with simple ones. He stepped into the sitting area and found his things on the carved desk. He grinned. The room was warm and comfortable without being too fancy. Mary knocked and walked in. She looked around smiling along with Francis. She commented.

"I must admit I like this better then my own chambers."

He grinned. "It's nice. Thank you."

She sat down on the chaise and smiled. "Actually thank Kenna."

He cocked his brow confused and she continued.

"I wanted to refurnish the chambers for you so I asked Kenna if she would mind designing it. She has spent the past few days working on it. She even made sure that all of your things were placed just so."

Bash smiled a little but then stopped himself. Mary excused herself and left the brothers alone. Francis looked at Bash.

"I asked Kenna to stay."

Bash looked at him. "Why?"

"Because with the problems throughout France and the trouble with The English I have been absent more so then usual. Greer has her own business and Lola is busy with Jean so I knew Mary would be lonely. I figured that Kenna could keep her company. I see that I was right. She seems happier then the last time I left."

Bash nodded and then spoke quietly. "I hate her. I hate her for what she had done. And...God help me...I hate that child. To me she represents the downfall of us. After I found out...well there was no hope for our marriage after that."

"Perhaps you can still save it."

"There is nothing to save Francis."

Francis bit his tongue and stood. "Talk to her brother. She may surprise you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna walked up to Mary in the hall. "So have you told him?"

Mary shook her head. "Not yet." She sighed and dropped her voice. "After last time I...I just want to be sure. Besides I have been guarding my chamber pot so Catherine does not find out first."

Kenna laughed and lifted Evangeline into her arms as they walked. "Well when you tell him I am sure that he will be thrilled."

"I hope so." She then looked at her carefully. "Have you told Bash?"

"No. I haven't seen him since his return."

"Well you need to tell him. If not for her sake then for his."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bash was walking towards the stables when he saw Kenna playing catch with her daughter and Jean. The little girl had missed the ball and was giggling as she chased it. Jean grabbed it and ran over to him.

"Pway?"

Bash smiled and tossed the ball for him to go get. Evangeline grabbed it and brought it back over to him. Bash knelt down and took it from her. That's when he saw it. He had never been up close to her before. He saw that her eyes were not brown like Kenna's, they were bright blue. Her hair also was a darker shade then Kenna's. In fact she reminded him very much of himself. She smiled and it was the same smile. Later on Bash went into Francis's study and poured himself a drink. Francis looked up from the letter he was writing.

"Everything alright?"

Bash shook his head. "No...I think...I believe that Kenna's daughter...she possibly is mine."

Francis didn't seem surprised. Bash turned to him stunned.

"You knew?"

Francis nodded. Bash then moved closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I asked Kenna to tell you. She should have been the one to tell you."

Bash sat down and sighed. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard her talking to Mary. Then I simply asked."

He nodded. "What do I say to her?"

"I suppose that you need to start with hello."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kenna what do you think?"

Lola twirled in front of Kenna in sage colored gown. Kenna frowned a little.

"It's more of a spring gown I would say. Much to cold for the winter."

Mary nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

Lola pouted. "Then I have nothing to wear to the party tonight."

Mary rolled her eyes. "It's Catherine's birthday. That hardly accounts as a party."

"Yes but I stand a chance of meeting a new husband. Also there is a family coming from Sweden that Francis would like me to meet. He wants to arrange a marriage between their daughter and Jean."

Kenna smiled and rooted around in her wardrobe. She held out a sage green silk gown.

"How about this one?"

Lola took it and smiled. "Oh Kenna this is beautiful. Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it I made it."

Mary and Lola looked at her stunned. Lola spoke.

"You made it?"

Kenna nodded. "Poppy has been teaching over the past couple years. How else do you think I made Evangeline all of her dresses. It took me a while but eventually I got the hang of it."

Lola nodded. "It's beautiful. Are you positive that you are alright with me wearing it?"

"Of course."

They all turned when they heard a knock on the door. Bash stepped in.

"Pardon my interruption."

Lola smiled. "You're not interrupting at all." She held the gown up to herself and twirled causing him to laugh. "I need a man's opinion."

Bash smiled. "That will look nice on you."

Lola nodded and turned to Kenna. "Thank you again for letting me borrow it. I better start getting ready."

Mary stood and grabbed her own gown off the bed. She looked at Bash.

"Have you seen Francis?"

He nodded. "He just left to get ready. Catherine is in fine form."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh fun. I will see you both at the party."

Kenna smiled as she left. She then turned to grab her own gown and looked back at Bash.

"Is there something you needed?"

He stepped forward. "I want to talk to you privately."

Kenna looked around. "Well we are alone."

Before he could speak Evangeline came running into the room followed by one of the servants. The servant spoke.

"You asked to have her back just before dusk."

Kenna nodded. "Thank you."

The servant walked out and Evangeline started playing with her wooden blocks on the floor. Bash stared at her. Kenna spoke again.

"Sebastian."

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Did you need something?"

He walked closer and dropped his voice. "I would like to talk privately. Meet me tomorrow by the fountain after breakfast."

She nodded and he walked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Are we a Family?

True to her word Kenna met Bash the next morning by the fountain. They began to walk along the pond. Bash spoke but kept looking straight ahead.

"She is my daughter."

Kenna glanced at him. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me the moment that you realized."

She sighed. "When the midwives told me I was further along then I had thought I didn't...well she was born healthy and she has your eyes and your smile. That was when I knew. With how we left things I didn't think that you wanted to ever see me again. I didn't think that I was ever coming back here."

"Well we are married before king and God until death."

She nodded and then turned a little uncomfortable. "I haven't touched your money. My father supports us."

He looked at her. "Our money."

They stopped and sat on some big rocks. Kenna stared out over the water. Bash spoke to her quietly.

"Does she know who I am?"

Kenna glanced at him. "She is not old enough to understand."

He was quiet for a minute before finally speaking again. "I want to give this another shot."

Kenna looked back at him. "You don't have to."

He slid off one rock and down to the one directly next to Kenna. "We had an agreement when we first married. I would not pretend to love you but we had to like eachother at least. We are married until death."

Kenna hung her head. "I truly didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. But I think we need our old agreement, keep our past in the past."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day the servants moved Kenna and Evangeline's things into Bash's chambers including the items that Kenna's parents sent from Scotland. There was a small room in Bash's chambers that was empty. Kenna placed a small wooden bed and wardrobe in there so Evangeline could have her own room. The first night they spent together Kenna was nervous. She didn't know why. She and Bash were married and had been for three years. Kenna blew out most of the candles except for aa few to see before climbing into bed in her long sleeve lace nightgown. Bash came in after spending the majority of his day in the woods. He changed and climbed into bed. The fire was lit but it did little to ease the cold in the castle. They were under a fur blanket to keep warm. A few minutes after Bash had come to bed Kenna felt a little hand nudge her. She opened her eyes and found Evangeline standing their with her dark brown curls around her face and her white eyelet nightgown. She was sucking her thumb and clutching her rag doll. She spoke around her thumb.

"Momma cold?"

Kenna smiled and lifted her blanket. "Come here."

Evangeline climbed into bed and slid between Kenna and Bash. She snuggled into Kenna's side and fell asleep. Bash woke up the next morning when a small hand touched his head. He turned and saw Evangeline fast asleep. She must have been reaching for her doll and instead grabbed him. He slid out of bed and tucked the blankets tight around her. As he stared at she and Kenna fast asleep he couldn't control the overwhelming amount of pride that he felt. He quickly shook it to the back of his mind and got himself dressed. He walked back by the bed and saw Evangeline sitting up in bed sucking her thumb. She was crying quietly. He hesitated before lifting her into his arms. She shocked him by nuzzling her head into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and she settled. Kenna sat up and looked at them. Bash's back was to her but she saw Evangeline. She looked so calm. She smiled to herself and then slid out of bed. Evie looked at her mother and smiled.

"Momma!"

Kenna smiled and kissed Evie's hand. Bash turned.

"She was upset."

Kenna nodded. Bash handed over their daughter and then grabbed his cloak. Kenna spoke quickly.

"Have you had breakfast?"

He looked at her. "I'll grab something on my way out to the stables. I'll see you both tonight."

Kenna sighed and watched him walk out. As soon as the door closed she spoke to Evangeline. "Your Papa can be downright frustrating."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenna carried Evangeline into Mary's library. Mary was reading at her desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello there. I hear that you and Bash are giving it another shot?"

Kenna nodded and sat down. "He wants to. Like he says we can't get divorced so...he's trying. We both are."

Mary nodded. "Well that is all that you can ask for."

Kenna then zeroed in. "Have you been to the midwife yet?"

Mary sighed. "No. I haven't even told Francis. I will have to soon. I can barely eat."

Kenna stood. "Come on. I'll go fetch a midwife and we can keep it between us. But you need to see if your child is healthy."

Mary nodded and followed her. Soon Kenna returned to Mary's chambers with a midwife. Mary motioned for Kenna to close the door. She did and set Evangeline down. She busied herself rearranging Mary's shoes. Mary looked at the midwife.

"What we discuss in this room is highly confidential. If you tell anyone it could be disastrous."

The midwife nodded. "Yes your grace."

Mary nodded. "I believe that I am pregnant and I would like to be checked. No one aside from the people in this room know of the pregnancy."

She nodded and started to unpack her bag. "Please lay down."

Mary laid on the bed and lifted her loose shift dress to reveal a tiny baby bump. The midwife pulled out her wooden cylinder. She pressed one end to Mary's stomach and then pressed her ear to the other end. She moved it a few times and then smiled.

"Very good heartbeat."

She pulled away and began feeling around Mary's stomach.

"When was your last monthly?"

Mary thought. "Three and a half months ago."

"Alright. I would estimate that you're due mid to end of spring."

Mary nodded and sat up. "Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon Mary found Jean with his governess. Mary smiled.

"I will take him."

The governess bowed and walked off. Mary knelt down and spoke to Jean.

"Can you tell Papa a secret?"

Jean nodded. Mary grinned.

"You are going to be an elder brother."

Jean looked excited. "Baby?"

Mary nodded and pointed to her belly. "Baby."

Jean jumped. "Tell Papa?"

Mary nodded. She led him over to where Francis was standing. He was practicing his archery skills. He smiled when he saw them. Jean ran over.

"Papa! Papa!"

Francis knelt down and caught Jean. "Ah would you like to take a shot?"

Jean shook his head and spoke excited. "Baby."

Francis laughed. "You're not a baby anymore."

Jean shook his head again. He pointed to Mary. "Baby!" He then pointed to himself. "Brother."

Francis looked at Mary wide eyed. "You're?"

She nodded. "I'm with child. Our child."

He stood and gathered his son before hugging her. He then looked at her grinning.

"When did you find out?"

She looked a little guilty. "A few weeks. After what happened last time I wanted to be positive."

"And?"

""And the midwife confirms that everything is healthy."

He kissed her and looked at Jean. "You are going to be a big brother."

Jean smiled and pointed to Mary's stomach yet again. "Baby."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bash walked into his chambers and found Kenna lighting candles around the fully set table while Evangeline played on the floor. Bash set his things down and Kenna spoke softly.

"I had dinner sent up."

He nodded. Kenna set Evangeline in her seat before sitting down herself. Bash sat down and then clasped his hands. Once the women copied he spoke.

"Bless us oh Lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive. From thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen."

He and Kenna gave the sign of the cross. He then started fixing his plate. Evangeline stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and then tried to transfer it to her mouth. It was too big for her to chew. Bash smiled to himself and cut up her meat smaller for her. After a few minutes of silence Kenna spoke.

"Did you hear the news?"

He shook his head. "I've been in the woods all day."

Kenna nodded. "Mary is pregnant. They announced just before dinner."

He nodded. "Francis must be thrilled."

They spend the rest of dinner in silence. When they finished a servant came in and cleared the table while another drew Evangeline a bath. When she was finished Kenna wrapped Evangeline in a towel and then dressed her in a white long sleeve nightdress with embroidered roses. Kenna changed into a soft blush long sleeve lace nightgown. Evangeline tucked herself into Kenna's side and Kenna lifted out the Bible and read her the story of Noah. Evangeline sucked her thumb while she listened. Bash walked in just as Kenna finished. He stoked the fire before changing himself. Kenna lifted their daughter and tried to put her in her own bed. Evie wanted no part of it.

"Mama bed."

Kenna smiled and kissed her forehead. "You have a nice bed Evie."

She shook her little head. "Cold."

Bash spoke quietly. "Let her sleep with us."

Kenna sighed and put Evangeline back into the middle of their bed. The little girl snuggled against the pillows as Kenna climbed in. Bash blew out a few candles before joining them. Around midnight the temperature dropped significantly. Bash felt Evangeline shiver beside him. He snuck out of bed and grabbed their spare fur blanket. He added it on top of them and climbed back in. Evie relaxed but was still shivering. Bash pulled her into his side. She relaxed and seemed to warm up. Bash stared at her in the moonlight. She looked so innocent. So precious. Kenna's arm was wrapped around her and her hand rested on Bash's chest. Bash stared down at her hand and saw that she was still wearing her wedding ring. It made him choke up. This was truly his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. The Ultimate Test

Sunday morning Kenna woke up early and got dressed in a white and gold embroidered tulle gown with long sleeves. She was slipping on her gold sling back heels when Bash sat up. He looked at her and then out the window before getting himself dressed. Kenna pulled her hair back with a gold and pearl leaf headband and secured her gold leaf earrings. She looked at the bed. Evangeline was still fast asleep. Bash walked into the room fully dressed. He sat down in a chair to lace up his boots. Kenna leaned over the bed and kissed Evie's cheek. The little girl groaned and then stretched. Kenna smiled.

"Good Morning my Love."

Evangeline gave her a sleepy smile. Kenna lifted her and helped her put on her dress. Soon Evangeline was in a plum lace long sleeve gown with multi colored jewels around her neckline. Evie was still half asleep while Kenna slid her black dress maryjanes on her. She then twisted her daughters bangs back and secured them with a jeweled pin. Evie yawned as Kenna grabbed her Bible and Bash's. She silently handed it to him. he looked at Evangeline and smiled before lifting her into his arms and carrying her. They made their way down to the chapel. Most of the castle was also gathered. Mary spotted them and motioned for them to come over. They sat down by she and Francis. She smiled.

"Aw, poor thing. She looks exhausted."

Bash smiled and adjusted Evangeline so she could see. She snuggled into him and sucked on her thumb. Throughout mass Evie continued to be well behaved. When it was done and they took communion Bash carried her up with him. The Priest smiled at her. When mass was finally over Kenna got in line with a few to give confession. She was the second in the box. She gave the sign of the cross and spoke quietly.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." She then sighed. "It has been months since I gave my last confession. My husband and I are trying to make our marriage work after we both strayed from marriage."

The Priest spoke. "Do you want the marriage to work?"

"Yes. Of course. We are married before king and God until death. I honor that vow. But how do we make it work?"

"You both strayed?"

"Yes Father."

"Say three hell Mary's and you will be forgiven. Talking always seems to help."

Kenna nodded and gave the sign of the cross on last time. She walked out and looked at Mary.

"Well first confession in seven months."

Mary laughed. "Well did it help you?"

"Maybe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snow covered the ground for miles. Kenna pulled her burgundy cloak closer to her body. Lola and Greer were walking along side her through the grounds. Greer looked at them.

"It is far too cold to do much. I can not believe that they want to have a party for Princess Elisabeth."

Kenna smiled. "Mary says that as Elisabeth has not been home in over three years she needs a coming home party. Catherine is planning the entire thing."

"Oh lovely."

Kenna laughed. When she got back inside a servant met her at the door.

"Lady Kenna one of the governesses asked me to fetch you. Your daughter is ill."

Kenna felt her heart sink and ran up the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bash and Francis were speaking with the guards about fetching Elisabeth from the shore. Bash looked at Francis.

"Are they even going to make it with this storm?"

Francis sighed. "So far I would say so. The ice is not thick yet."

Bash nodded. A servant walked in and bowed.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty. I was sent to fetch Sebastian."

Bash looked at her. "For?"

"Your daughter is ill."

Bash looked at Francis who nodded.

"Go brother."

Bash took off. When he reached his chambers he saw Evangeline in he and Kenna's bed with the physician and Kenna. Kenna looked at him worried.

"She has a fever. She and Jean were out playing in the snow all morning."

Bash looked to the governess. "Has she had a warm bath?"

"The moment she came inside. I also gave her some warm milk."

Bash sighed. He walked over and placed his hand on Evangeline's head. She was burning up. The physician looked at them.

"Looks like a cold. As long as the fever breaks by morning she'll be fine."

Kenna looked at him. "And if not?"

He sighed. "Keep her warm and make her drink."

He walked out. The governess walked over and spoke to Kenna.

"Can I get anything for her?"

Kenna shook her head. "You may go."

The governess nodded and walked out. Bash stoked the fire and sighed.

"She should warm up soon."

Kenna nodded and tucked the blankets tight around her daughter. She then wet a cloth and placed it on the little girl's head. She started to pace and mutter to herself. Bash caught parts of what she said.

"I should have stayed inside with her...she probably would have begged to go outside anyways...This is all my fault..."

He sighed. "Kenna this is not your fault. Children fall ill. It happens."

Kenna looked at him. "I am her mother. I am suppose to protect her."

"From illness? Kenna if mother's could do that then no child would die of illness."

Kenna sighed and sat down by the table. She knew deep down that he was right. She put her head in her hands and took some deep breaths. She felt Bash come up behind her and rub her shoulders soothingly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout the night Kenna and Bash took turns taking care of Evangeline. They made sure she drank and switched off the rag on her head. Just before sunrise Kenna woke up and felt Evie's forehead. She gave a sigh of relief. The fever had broken. Bash opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How is she?"

"The fever has broken."

He gave a sigh of relief. They had breakfast sent up early. They were halfway through breakfast when Evangeline woke. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Kenna.

"Momma? Too hot."

Kenna and Bash both laughed at her. Kenna lifted her out f bed and felt her forehead again.

"Well no more fever."

Evie clapped and then started eating a biscuit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
